Can't Reach
by Corration
Summary: One-Shot. It's basically the scene during the last battle against Colony 6 and the Telethia, but it has a twist to it.


War has broken out. It was a fierce battle between unique creatures and humans. It was a fight for their lives. Their lives were being threatened. These creatures were sent by a more powerful being. They were just pawns if the world's god. The god of Bionis called Zanza.

Two males were in the middle of the chaos, fighting for their lives. They were named Juju and Otharon. Juju was just a tanned-skin boy with brown eyes and medium-long, brown hair. He wore a red, no-sleeve jacket over a gray, short-sleeve woven shirt. He wore green shorts and a pair of shoes that were different colors; one red and one gray. Otharon was an old man with darker skin. He was a bald man with a goatee-mustache combo. He wore a sleeveless, orange-faded jacket over a blue, sleeveless shirt. He also work farmer-working green pants with a whitish long-sleeve shirt tied around him. He wore red boots with steel toes and glasses. The two males were behind a metal part for protection, shooting at the creatures called Telethia.

A blast of energy almost hit Juju, but the metal scrap he stood behind of protected him. He took a moment to drop his long-barrel laser rifle to his side to shield his eyes. He glanced at Otharon.

"Otharon! We can't hold out any longer!"

Otharon stopped firing and looked at Juju.

"Stop complaining!"

He then began to reload his rifle.

"We're not the only ones fighting. Believe in Shulk and the others! We will defend this place until they get back! That's the plan, so stick to it!"

Juju took in Ortharon's words, and faith and determination flooded his eyes.

"Understood!"

Juju picked up his gun and starting fire again as Othoran continued to reload his gun. Within a few moments, an electrical ray of energy from a Telethia struck the ground near the two males. The explosion caused Juju and Otharon to fly forward into the midst of the battle. Black smoke covered the area above the laying Juju. He was slowly getting back to his feet, but soon, a four-footed, twenty-two-foot Telethia that looked like a green-scaled Cerberus with dragon wings and water dragon heads instead of dog heads. The beast also had three tails that had yellow crystals attached around the tail tips. The dragon heads had no eyes and no noses. They had long ears and glossy appearances. Each face distinguished the heads apart; one had a fin on its head, the middle head had a biological spikes, forming a crown, sticking out towards the back of his head; one had ox's thorns and a face that almost resembled that like a stern's face with a goatee. The Telethia looked down at its prey. Juju crawled back, facing the beast. Death was knocking at his door, and he would soon let it in.

Up from the sky, a machine saw what was happening. This machine was referred to as a Mechon. It was bulked up with a dark brownish metal with gold markings and glowing red lines. It had a whitened metal face with red, glowing eyes. Its front was well protected with this brownish metal. This humanoid Mechon looked extremely buff, and there was even a metal cover over his head. The metal hanging above its head was a secure, metal piece that connected to its back. Its back was also protected with this brownish metal. but it was not as extensive like its front. Also on his back was a cone-like device made of golden-colored metal used to fly. The only metals on its body that were thin were the small limbs connecting the body to its legs and arms. Gears and mechanical parts that made it move and function were made out of this golden metal. For a weapon, it wielded a heavy axe that was fitted for this twenty-footed machine.

I will not let that beast live, it thought to himself. Zanza won't have his way.

The Mechon zoomed down towards the Telethia just as it was going to kill Juju. Juju watched as the Mechon shoved the Telethia back. It tried to resist, but the Mechon proved to be stronger. The Telethia did manage to stop the Mechon and turned towards his new opponent. The Mechon grabbed the Telethia's biological spikes attached to its massive, Sauropoda-like body.

I won't let you kill that boy, you damn beast!

The Mechon then threw the Telethia and bashed it against one of the high walls that served as barriers for the town inside, which was called Colony 6. It slouched in slight pain as it looked at the Mechon. The Mechon raised its hammer high into the sky.

Now, die!

The Mechon swung down its hammer, killing the Telethia. It evaporated into thin air, leaving a trace of lighted, green specs. The Mechon watched in smugness as the Telethia's corpse disappeared by placing his hammer on his shoulder. The machine glanced towards the terrified and surprised Juju. Juju had gotten to his feet to witness the events. The Mechon turned towards Juju.

That takes cares of...

The machine looked at the boy standing in front of it. The Mechon could not believe it. Relief washed over it. The boy he protected... He knew him by name.

Juju?

He took a couple of steps forward.

Juju! Juju, it's me.

It saw that the boy took steps back cautiously. The Mechon stopped. It was confused on why Juju acted this way, but it soon remembered.

Oh...right. I'm different now. Juju doesn't know me. That day, when I left, he was only a baby. I remember that day so well. Sharla and Mary were crying on why I had to go. We needed to spy on the Mechon. We needed to see what they were doing. My team and I were considered the best...but none of us expected to get caught and eaten by those Mechons. But they aren't savages. Though they killed me, they were collecting data from me to use, and they gave me this new body.

The machine's eyes flashed thrice, like if it was weeping.

I can't let him know. He doesn't even remember me. He was so young. How could he? How could I face him with this body, telling him that this is me, his father. We live in separate worlds. Though only feet apart, I can never reach me. He will only look at me as a Mechon. Nothing more. I... I can't let him know.

Juju shielded himself, using his arms. He expected the worst...but it never came. He opened his eyes. The Mechon lifted itself off the ground with its hovering, metal boots. In midair, still looking down at Juju, curled itself as tight as it could.

Bye...my son. I'm glad I got to protect you.

It took off at high velocity, disappearing slowly from Juju's sight. Othoran walked up to Juju to explain what had happened.

"That faced Mechon," breathed Juju.

"They're on our side now," stated Othoran. They used to be Homes...all of them. They may look different, but they all want the same thing as us... Juju, let's go!"

"Alright," nodded Juju.

Juju picked up his gun from the soiled ground. Othoran started running back to find a place to hide. Juju turned around and followed him. Othoran knew Juju was behind him, but did not bother to acknowledge him or ask if he was alright. That faced Mechon protected him. He saw that look the Mechon gave Juju. He saw it in its glowing eyes.

That Mechon, thought Othoran. So...even if he is a Mechon, he's still alive. I wish it didn't have to be like this, but if Juju knew...how would he face him. He doesn't even remember what his father looked like. It will be for the best. Dustin... I will always remember you, my old friend.


End file.
